


Son Meilleur Ennemi

by Erwael



Category: Mondo Piccolo: Don Camillo Stories - Giovannino Guareschi
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Pour l'instant du moins, Romantic Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwael/pseuds/Erwael
Summary: Peppone déteste Don Camillo. Tout le monde le sait. C'est une évidence, une valeur sûre sur laquelle tout les habitants de leur cher village peuvent se reposer. Peppone est communiste, Don Camillo prêtre, et ils se détestent.
Relationships: Peppone & Don Camillo, Peppone/Don Camillo
Kudos: 1





	Son Meilleur Ennemi

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, bon, bon... Je ne sais pas trop comment j'en suis arrivée là mais eh, ça existe, c'est là, donc autant le poster hein.

Peppone détestait Don Camillo. C'était ce qu'il hurlait haut et clair à qui voulait l'entendre, avec son air guerrier habituel. Bien souvent, il jouait de mauvais tours au prêtre, se battait contre lui (et souvent se faisait vaincre). Ils s'empoignaient, et échangeaient régulièrement une pluie de coups. La violence quotidienne était autant un moyen de relâcher la pression, que de prouver à l'opposition qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour faire entendre sa voix, même pas Dieu. Oui, il était facile de voir de Peppone détestait Don Camillo.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, dans le secret de ses pensées, Peppone aimait ces coups échangés, parce qu'ils étaient leur seul moyen de communication. Il devait bien s'avouer que ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour Don Camillo était bien différent de la colère et la rancœur qu'il affichait publiquement. Il prenait toujours garde à éviter son visage, et son épaule fragile, et il savait bien que Don Camillo évitait pareillement son ventre resté sensible suite à une blessure pendant la guerre. Il aimait ces luttes où chaque empoignade était plus un jeu qu'une véritable bataille. Bien des fois, Il avait eu besoin des mots durs et de l'amitié bourrue de Don Camillo.

Il savait tout ce qu'il lui devait, et lui avait accordé avec plaisir ses demandes de financement pour la Cité des Jardins, et bien plus tard, le clocher. Bien sûr, il avait été beaucoup plus amusant de rentrer dans le jeu de Don Camillo et de se disputer avant de céder face au chantage honteux exercé par l'opposition. Leur petite querelle durait depuis si longtemps qu'eux-même auraient été bien incapables de donner une date.

Peppone connaissait ces vieilles légendes romaines sur les âmes-soeurs. Ce n'était pas très catholique, peut-être, mais il était plus cultivé que Don Camillo n'aimait à le croire. Il se prenait parfois à rêver, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, que Don Camillo était son âme-soeur. Oh, en toute amitié, évidemment. Mais deux âmes aussi opposées que les leurs ne pouvaient que se compléter, et la bonne santé générale de leur petit village ne pouvait que prouver l'efficacité de leur travail commun.

Maintenant, ils étaient bien vieux. Peppone se souvenait avec affection, amusement, et parfois un peu d'effroi, des péripéties de leur jeunesse. Le maquis, tout d'abord, où Don Camillo était aumônier de guerre et lui simple combattant. Ils avaient combattu dos à dos, dans la boue et et la sueur. Pas souvent, mais assez pour qu'ils s'en souviennent, ils avaient dormi côte à côte, entassés avec les autres dans de vieilles cabanes ou sous des ponts miteux. Don Camillo dormait toujours collé contre la porte, son fusil serré contre lui, et Peppone (qui ne voulait pas être dit moins courageux qu'un prêtre), s'installait toujours à ses côtés. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud, dans le silence et la discrétion que leur offrait la nuit, et prenaient garde à s'éveiller en premier le matin, pour ne pas qu'on les surprenne dans cette position.

Le maquis avait été le ciment les soudant l'un à l'autre, d'une manière que seuls ceux ayant pris part à la guerre pouvaient comprendre. Peppone avait bien souvent tressailli de peur pour son meilleur ennemi, lorsque ce dernier prenait des risques inconsidérés et se jetait sous le feu de l'ennemi. Il le suivait en l'insultant, affirmant à ses camarades que c'était pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par un simple curé. En réalité, il considérait simplement qu'il était le seul qui tenait assez à Don Camillo pour couvrir ses arrières. Ce dernier le lui rendait bien, et avait continué à le protéger dans toutes les situations qui s'étaient par la suite présentées dans ses fonctions de maire.

Les années passant, Peppone avait encore bien souvent été pris d'inquiétude pour Don Camillo. Lorsqu'il avait été envoyé sur une montagne perdue, bien loin de lui et de leur cher pays, ou lorsqu'il avait été bien malade un hiver. Sa plus grosse peur, toutefois, avait eu lieu lors de la grève de la faim du curé. Il avait bien cru le perdre, l'âge se faisant sentir et Don Camillo étant une sacrée tête de mule. Il n'aurait pu supporter de le voir mort. Parfois, il songeait qu'il voulait mourir avant lui, perdre avant lui ce grand combat qu'était la vie. C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle il serait heureux d'être second.

Alors, Peppone prenait soin de son vieil ennemi. Il venait le voir, cigare en poche, s'amusant de le voir disparaître avant la fin de sa visite. Il prenait garde à vérifier que le prêtre était toujours approvisionné en bonne chaire et bon vin. Il se tenait discrètement au courant de ses visites chez le médecin. Il s'amusait des imprécations des paroissiens, qui étaient persuadés qu'il voulait la mort de leur cher curé. Il riait sous cape de leurs colères et de leurs poings levés. S'ils savaient qu'en réalité, Peppone tenait à Don Camillo comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, ils seraient bien surpris. Parfois, le soir, il lui rendait visite, caché sous une grande cape et un chapeau. Ils partageaient un verre de tord-boyaux et un cigare. Leurs pieds s'effleuraient sous la minuscule table, et ils discutaient d'un air sec et bourru, imaginant sans cesse de nouveaux chantages et de nouvelles problématiques. Quelques insultes volaient et étaient accueillies par un soupir agacé mais des yeux brillants. 

Peppone savait qu'une seule personne se doutait de la nature de ses vrais sentiments pour Don Camillo : sa femme. Ah, la pauvre. Il lui en avait tant fait voir. Entre leurs enfants, son engagement en politique, et sa guerre contre les curés, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas été gâtée. Il était heureux qu'elle ait rapidement compris que Don Camillo tenait une place particulière dans son coeur, et parfois, elle avait su jouer son jeu avec perfection aurpès du curé. Elle ne prenait jamais ombrage de ses sorties nocturnes, habituée à le voir parti du fait de ses fonctions de maire, puis de député.

Souvent, lorsque Peppone rentrait, le pas lourd mais le coeur battant, il se blottissait contre son corps chaud et elle le serrait contre sa poitrine généreuse. Ils s'embrassaient avec la tendresse des décennies passées ensembles, et il s'endormait en le tenant dans ses bras. Il rêvait de la guerre, des balles, et de Don Camillo qui dormait entre lui et la porte. Parfois, il ne se souvenait plus exactement, le brouillard du sommeil emmenait en disparaissant des bribes de sourires, de coups, et de corps qui s'emmêlaient dans la poussière d'une cabane délabrée. 

Don Camillo était son plus grand ennemi, son meilleur ami, le début et la fin de son histoire politique et résistante. Don Camillo était le centre, celui qui le ramenait toujours à la réalité de son village, à sa famille, son épouse, ses enfants. Celui grâce à qui il avait prouvé sa valeur au Parti, son amour à ses concitoyens, celui qui le forçait à donner le meilleur de lui-même pour le dépasser, et se dépasser.

Non, Peppone ne détestait pas Don Camillo.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à ça, d'autres choses arriveront peut-être ? A bientôt !


End file.
